Lettre des maraudeurs
by fanHPTW
Summary: Les correspondances des maraudeur, Lili et Severus durant leurs années à poudlard
1. Lettre de James

**Lettre de James**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas. Chapitre corrigé par meiko95 un grand merci**

* * *

Sitôt dans son dortoir, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'empressa de partager son émerveillement avec ses parents. Sa main traçait avec enthousiasme les mots sur son morceau de parchemin.

_« Chère maman, cher papa,_

_Je suis à Gryffondor ! Je suis trop heureux. Ca fait moins peur que je ne le pensais la répartition ! Il suffit de mettre le chapeau. Quelle émotion quand il a annoncé à voix haute «Gryffondor ». Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrew sont mes nouveaux camarades de dortoir. Ils sont géniaux, surtout Sirius ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, Franck Longdubat est notre préfet._

_J'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'une jolie fille au sale caractère : elle s'appelle Lili Evans (ses parents sont moldus) mais je déteste l'un de ses amis, un type de Serpentard, Serverus, enfin plutôt Servillus. Sinon Poudlard est génial ! Il ya des passages secrets partout ! Des fantômes ! La nourriture est super bonne. J'ai tellement hâte de voler sur un balai ! Dès que je peux, je vais tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Je serais le meilleur joueur de Quiddich !_

_Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, je n'ai pas froid, ni faim, j'ai encore rien perdu et je suis bien installé._

_Sur ceux je vous laisse, Sirius vient de m'envoyer un oreiller à la figure, je prends ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Il faut donc que je riposte !_

_A plus tard, James »_

- Attend un peu Sirius Orion Black ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu n'aurais pas du défier le grand James Potter !

James envoya à son tour un coussin qui manque de chance, toucha Remus qui entra dans la bataille. Peter se refugia sous ses couvertures.


	2. La Noble et très ancienne famille Black

**Deuxième chapitre corrigé:**

**A la manière Black.**

* * *

_« Ma très chère tante,_

_ Comme convenu je vous informe sur la manière dont s'est déroulée la répartition du jeune Sirius. Il est malheureusement à Gryffondor. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de l'héritier Potter et de deux autres vauriens. Je ferais de mon mieux, comme je vous l'ai promis, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Celui que nous devons tous suivre._

_Bien à vous Narcissa Black"_

Folle de rage, Walburga déchira la lettre de sa nièce. Gryffondor ! Comment osait-il ?

Elle traça avec hargne les mots adressés à son fils ainé, sous le regard inquiet de son cadet, Regulus. La terrible et redoutée lettre rouge atterrit sur les genoux d'un Sirius Black pas encore bien réveillé. Ce fut la voix mélodieuse et amplifiée de sa mère qui le fit sursauter.

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! ESPÈCE DE BON A RIEN ! SALE TRAÎTRE! COMMENT OSES-TU BAFOUER L'HONNEUR DE FAMILLE BLACK ! J'AI APPRIT QUE TU ETAIS A GRYFFONDOR._

_C'EST UNE HONTE, UNE TRAHISON ! ET EN PLUS TU TRAÎNES AVEC UN POTTER? CE SONT TRAITRES A LEUR SANG. _

_TU AS DE LA CHANCE DE N'ETRE PAS ENCORE RAYE DE L'ARBRE FAMILIAL. TU AS INTERET A NE PLUS FAIRE UN PAS DE TRAVERS. _

_C'EST TON DEVOIR DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN BLACK, TU DOIS FAIRE HONNEUR A LA FAMILLE. JE TE DEFFENDS DE TE LIER A LA VERMINE QUI TRAINNE A GRYFONDOR. AU MOINDRE ÉCART JE T'ENVOIE EN PENSION A DUMTRANG. J'ESPERE AVOIR ÉTÉ CLAIRE. _

_TU ES LA HONTE DELA FAMILLE, UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE, UN MOINS QUE RIEN, CROIS MOI TON PÈRE SE CHARGERA DE TON CAS A TON RETOUR POUR NOEL. IL EST FURIEUX ET REGULUS DÉÇU. TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ LUI MONTRER L'EXEMPLE ! DES FOIS JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT AI-JE PU METTRE AU MONDE UN FILS PAREIL."_

« Ben dis donc ! » Fis James après un lourd moment de silence.

« Elle n'y va pas de main morte ta mère, ça semble un peu exagérée comme réaction, » observa Peter.

Remus resta silencieux en se disant qu'il fesait certainement partie de la racaille dont la mère de Sirius parlait.

Sirius griffonna à la hâte une réponse.

_" Mère,_

_En ce qui me concerne, je suis honoré d'être chez les gryffondor. Je ne traîne pas avec de la racaille mais avec des amis et je vous informe que je ne serai pas là à noël._

_Bien à vous,_

_Sirius."_

« Je m'en fiche, vous êtes mes amis que ça lui plaise ou non, je ne suis pas comme elle, je la déteste ! » Informa-t-il à ses amis.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva se jura que quelque soit les bêtises du jeune Sirius, elle en informerait jamais ses parents.


End file.
